This Love
by Love-Carnage
Summary: I tried my best to feed her apetite Keep her comin everynigh So hard to keep her satisfied...This love has taken its toll on me She said goodbye too many time before...R&R!
1. Break Her Heart And Break His Dick

)= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )  
  
Author: Love Carnage  
  
Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with JKR.  
  
This damn thing doesn't need a fancy summary because it's too damn short. Here's a shot: it would be a H/G, Hr/R and D/Pansy wailing fic and see who'd end up with who next.  
  
Author's Note: This story involves foul words and sex so don't read it if you're honest enough to admit that you can't take it.  
  
The fic is backed-up by the song from Maroon 5. I find the song and the music video both intoxicating and I only wanted to transport that spankin' mood in a fic even of it's only short. Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review if you have an ass. Forgive me – not.  
  
)= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )  
  
Working Title: This Love  
  
Chapter 1: Break Her Heart And Break His Dick  
  
)= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )  
  
This Love by Maroon 5  
  
I was so high I did not recognize  
  
The fire burning in her eyes  
  
The chaos that controlled my mind  
  
)= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )  
  
The music was loud and the whole place became the dance floor as the Hogwarts studs rocked on the night, renting the whole Leaky Cauldron for a pre-Graduation bash party. Dumbledore and his staff had been very doubtful to trust the students but Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, the student Heads themselves, proposed the idea to the graduates, and nothing could stop them as everyone paid in.  
  
So, as Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione made their way across the floor they could hear the shouted conversations of the people over the music.  
  
"Let's neck!" Lavender shouted to Neville.  
  
"What?!" He shouted back and Hermione and Ginny gave each other looks.  
  
"Let's neck!" Lavender shouted again.  
  
"I know! I heard you. It's just that-" He was cut short as Lavender lunged on him and they both landed on a sofa against the wall.  
  
Ginny and Hermione looked at each other laughing. "You go girl." Hermione said with a doubtful tone.  
  
"At least he's not going to die a virgin."  
  
"Hey, Ron and I'll just go and get us some drinks." Harry said to them.  
  
"That's good." Ginny said to her boyfriend and he and Ron left the girls at a table.  
  
"Hey, why so cold?" Hermione asked her. She had noticed for the past few days how Ginny and Harry didn't show their affection as much as they did the previous school year.  
  
Ginny looked at her and looked down. "I don't know..." She looked up. "It's just that, Hermione, I think I'm enjoying other guy's presence more than I do now with Harry."  
  
"You're seeing someone? C'mon Ginny you could tell me."  
  
"Remember a month ago when I got into detention with Anthony Goldstein? Well, we kindda got more action than cleaning the trophy room." Hermione gave her a look. "Please, don't tell anyone about this?"  
  
"I won't because you would have to be the one to tell that to Harry." Hermione looked into the dancing people and saw Anthony Goldstein in the crowd. "And I think you should do it soon."  
  
Ginny saw what she was looking at and at the same time Anthony waved at them. "Ohmigod, Tony's here. I didn't know he was here!" She said excitedly.  
  
"Element of surprise." Hermione said dully. Ginny stood up to walk to him and Hermione stopped her. "Tell, Harry or I will."  
  
Ginny sighed and sat back down to wait for Harry. "Okay." She looked at Hermione who took a shot of tequila from a passing waiter and gulped it down straight. "What are you drinking that for? I thought you're the Martini kind of girl?" She teased and Hermione didn't answer. "I see I'm not the only one who has to spill something, huh."  
  
"I have to leave for a college enrollment."  
  
"What?! When?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?!"  
  
"The telegram just came this morning; must have gotten lost in the mail for a while. I got in a Muggle university. I didn't even expect I'd get in but I need to submit my attendance tomorrow or I'll get turned down."  
  
"What do you have to go to a Muggle university for? You could work for the ministry and surely dad could pull a few strings."  
  
"But I want to go to college. I really want to have that sense of conversation, that exchange of ideas with people. I can't wait." Her eyes sparkled.  
  
"We'll both break up our news to Harry and Ron then." They looked at each other. "We're breaking their hearts." They chorused glumly and looked at the dancing people again.  
  
"Is that Luna Lovegood?" They looked at the middle of the crowd where Luna, on the circular table, started dirty dancing. Hermione and Ginny gave each other a look.  
  
"Damn, I told you getting dumped by Neville would hit her soon."  
  
"She's human after all."  
  
)= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )  
  
Whispered goodbye And she got on a plane  
  
Never to return again  
  
But always in my heart  
  
)= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )  
  
Simultaneously, Harry and Ron walked across the room again with difficulty to buy themselves two bottles of wine. "Harry, I'd just meet you here okay? I'd just check out the loo."  
  
"Okay." He turned to Stan Shunpike and shouted his order. "That would be two bottles, please. Ban de Vendange." He paid for the bill and leaned his elbows on the bar. "So, where's the coyotes?"  
  
"The what?" The puzzled bartender shouted.  
  
"You don't know what coyote girls are?" The look that Stan gave him answered for him. "Don't worry. I don't expect our girls would hold out that long, you'll see." He grinned and ordered a martini while waiting for Ron and just then a cheer came from the crowd and Harry turned to see Luna Lovegood dancing herself senseless in the middle of the crowd.  
  
He turned to Stan, grinning. "See?" He turned to the bar again but he couldn't help but look at Luna who's taking everyone's attention.  
  
Luna, moving to the fast music, banging her head, her dirty blond hair all around, started moving her hands all over herself. Harry shook his head grinning as he saw his co-Auror trainee, Neville try to stop her but was stopped by Lavender.  
  
Then a wild suggestion came to Harry, why don't he go down and dance with Luna? He shook his head again but then the next second he was standing up ready to move into the dancing crowd. After two fast steps and one hesitant step, he stopped as he saw Seamus climb up the table and was now dancing crazy with Luna, who, surprisingly, got herself instantly all over the exuberant Seamus next second.  
  
Harry sat back down. He turned to the bar and gulped down his martini. "Another one please."  
  
Stan gave him another martini. Then spoke hesitantly, "If you may forgive my boldness, Harry Potter, but I sure wish that I'm also graduating at Hogwarts this year."  
  
Harry laughed at that and drank the martini. "Give me a shot of tequila, please." Stan gave him.  
  
Because at that moment, Harry was hit. In those seconds he wanted to dance with Luna, he didn't even think of Ginny – not one second. And now he felt guilty. If another girl could take away his attention that fast, then that is something. Yet why is it that he didn't feel guilty?  
  
And to add to the fact that he couldn't help notice how Ginny have gone cold to him for the past two months. Why hadn't he seen this before? Then it really is something to talk about.  
  
He downed the shot and told himself he'd had enough. He decided to tell Ginny about it when he's get to the girl's table.  
  
Now where the hell is Ron?  
  
)= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )  
  
This love has taken it's toll on me  
  
She said goodbye too many times before  
  
)= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )  
  
Simultaneously again, Ron cursed as he was getting through the crowd and someone spilled a drink on his shirt. "Watch it or I'll gorge out your eyes and skull-fuck you!" After the already drunk, nameless, Slytherin apologized profusely wobbled away into the crowd again; Ron proceeded to the comfort room.  
  
Ron looked at himself in the mirror and cursed under his breathe. "Fucking shit, I look like a pig sweat." He turned to the faucet and washed away the stickiness.  
  
"That one I agree on. I'd do the honor to rip your balls off so you can't contaminate the rest of the world." Someone snorted at the end of the room.  
  
Ron turned to look at Pansy Parkinson. "Shut up bitch." He turned to the faucet again but turned as he heard her laugh. "What? Tired of sucking Draco's dick?" She only laughed harder. He shook his head and turned to the faucet. "Mental."  
  
As Pansy's laughter slowed down, her whimper began. "That-that's refreshing you know. I've never heard anyone insult me face to face for a while. I've so tired of all these shit and Draco, the dickhead, he doesn't even notice that I'm getting tired of him." She turned to the tissue dispenser and ripped a couple, blowing into them.  
  
Ron turned to her dubious. "You didn't notice Hermione's and Ginny's insults then?" She looked up to him with an 'I didn't know that' look. "Guess you didn't. That's what you're crying for? That pile of amphibian shit?"  
  
Pansy smiled. "Yes. And you have an excellent Class A tongue there. Exotic, straight from those Cannibals in Congo."  
  
"Yeah, I've been told." He continued to wash of his shirt and couldn't help notice from the side of his eye how Pansy kept on looking at him, her slashed dark hair catching the light above her. He turned off the faucet. "Break up with him."  
  
"What?" She said startled, jumping out of her trance.  
  
"If you're getting tired with Malfoy, break up with him."  
  
Pansy smiled.  
  
Ron thought, 'She doesn't look so bad.'  
  
She spoke, "I will." She started walking out of the room and Ron followed her with his eyes, catching the curve of her body. She stopped as she held the doorknob. "I'd never expected that I'd say this one day but, thanks flame-head. And maybe one day I could buy you a drink."  
  
He shrugged and she walked out of the door. When he turned to the mirror, he couldn't help but grin – then stopped.  
  
Frowning, he walked out of the door.  
  
)= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )  
  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
  
But I have no choice  
  
Cause I won't say goodbye anymore  
  
)= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )  
  
Harry placed down the two bottles of wine down the table and he and Ron exchanged looks.  
  
"What took you two so long?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
"I – uh – got into the loo quite a while." And Ron answered nervously.  
  
"Uh, I think the four of us needed to talk." Harry said nervously.  
  
"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea." And Ginny replied nervously. "We girls have something to say two you two."  
  
"And we boys have something to say to you girls too."  
  
"Okay, ladies first." Ron suggested.  
  
"No, men first." Hermione nodded.  
  
"No, really, you should go one first." Harry agreed.  
  
"Okay..." Ginny turned to Harry. "Well, Harry – there's no easy way to say this – I think the two of us should cool off first, you know see other people... Harry?" She asked as Harry seemed to have just looked at her.  
  
"Uh, I mean, uh, that's okay." He nodded and even smiled. "That would be fine, fine with me. Great, really."  
  
"Great, Harry? Tell me, you've been itching to break up with me weren't you?" She said, her voice getting louder.  
  
"No, I swear. I just felt it would be better since you've been out cold to me for quite a while now. I bet you've been seeing someone else, weren't you?" His voice too, getting louder.  
  
"Okay, before we get drowned into their argument. I think you should say what you want to say now Hermione."  
  
"-I won't deny that but what is your real excuse Harry for breaking up with me?!"  
  
"No, I still think it would be better if you'd go first."  
  
"-no, why don't go on and tell me who's the guy?!"  
  
"Me? No, mine's going to make us argue too."  
  
"-alright, Tony Goldstein. And who's yours?"  
  
"Argue? What you're breaking it up with me too?" Ron didn't say anything.  
  
"-unfortunately, no one in particular."  
  
"Well, isn't that..." She searched for a word as Ron started to get guilty.  
  
"-unfortunately? What do you mean 'unfortunately'?!"  
  
"Isn't that convenient."  
  
"Convenient?!" Ron said, as both of them were getting a bit contaminated with the other couple's feisty air four inches away.  
  
"Yes, convenient! You're breaking up with me right in time because I'm leaving for a Muggle college university for London tomorrow!" Hermione, feeling betrayed, leaned on the table as she stood up over him.  
  
"London!" Ron and Harry chorused.  
  
"You broke up with her?!" Ginny said simultaneously to Ron.  
  
)= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )  
  
Author's – short – Note:  
  
What do you think of that one? Pretty damn short, huh?  
  
I don't really care much if you'd review or not but think of it this way: if you'd review, you'd see your name as a positive function. Kinky, huh?  
  
)= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 ) 


	2. We're Through End Of StoryRight?

)= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )  
  
Author: Love Carnage  
  
Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with JKR.  
  
This damn thing doesn't need a fancy summary because it's too damn short. Here's a shot: it would be a H/G, Hr/R and D/Pansy wailing fic and see who'd end up with who next.  
  
Author's Note: This story involves foul words and sex so don't read it if you're honest enough to admit that you can't take it.  
  
The fic is backed-up by the song from Maroon 5. I find the song and the music video both intoxicating and I only wanted to transport that spankin' mood in a fic even of it's only short. Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review if you have an ass. Forgive me – not.  
  
By now, you might have your own hunchie bunny of who's going to end up with who but just go on and read and let's see if you're right.  
  
)= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )  
  
Working Title: This Love  
  
Chapter 2: We're Through End Of Story...Right?  
  
)= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )  
  
I tried my best to feed her appetite  
  
Keep her coming every night  
  
So hard to keep her satisfied  
  
)= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )  
  
"Oh, baby, that was good..." Draco turned sideways to Pansy and touched her bare back as she had her back to him. "Why didn't you do that thing with your back?" His hand roved up on her spine to her neck. He moved so his body arched, cupping her with himself and hugged her from behind. "And that was a quite good party too, huh? I didn't think I'd one day agree with Granger. She isn't much of a tight ass I thought she was."  
  
Suddenly, Pansy stood up and left with the sheets around her, leaving Draco naked in the half-dark room, though he didn't seem to mind it that much as she exploded. "Draco Alexei Malfoy, you're still talking about Hermione Granger? Our after-sex-talk is still about Granger?! Tell me, do you notice how much of the time we're together you're taking just talking about her?!"  
  
Draco sat up at the edge of the bed, putting a pillow in front of him. "Was I, really?"  
  
"And it's not just that." She started moving around the room, picking up her clothes. "I'm getting tired with our relationship Draco – or is this really a relationship? You don't tell the people, even those who were already asking, if I am your girlfriend or not. You don't say anything at all!" She grabbed a hairbrush by the vanity table and threw it at him, which he caught with a hand while she got into the bathroom.  
  
"Is this you breaking up with me?" He too began putting his clothes on in a hurry.  
  
She popped her head out of the door. "Won't you stop asking questions and say something solid for a second?!"  
  
"You are breaking up with me."  
  
"Yes, I am!" Pansy got out of the bathroom and was fully dressed. "And I see you are not stopping me."  
  
"Do you really want to break up? Are you sure?"  
  
"I am now, you bastard!" She punched him on the chest and he didn't stop her. "You can go on and give Blaise a call. I know you've been itching to get into her pants just because she's been through three guys after you dumped her." She punched him again and still he didn't stop her, though he looked a bit annoyed now. "Or maybe you could go on with your petty Head Girl. I bet you two have even slept with each other in all the time you were up there holed together!"  
  
"Most unfortunately not and you should have tried out as Slytherin Beater, Pansy."  
  
She punched him again anyway. "Most unfortunately I haven't seen this soon enough!" She turned to the door. "I hope I won't have the foul luck of seeing you at your post-Graduation party in that stupid Muggle hotel of yours!" She slammed the door behind her.  
  
"Hope not. And it's the Ritz, Pansy, and I got taste." Pansy raised her eyebrows as if he just admitted that he was gay. "And close the door behind you." He added to bring back the spunk.  
  
"I will!" She slammed the door behind her.  
  
He muttered to himself for a while and lay back in bed. After a few moments he grabbed the inn's Inter-Wizard Speaker Networking and dialed for service. "Hello, Shunpike, could you connect me to the Zambini mansion please?" He waited for a second then, "Yes, Belvedere you maggot peter- puffer, I need to speak to Blaise..."  
  
)= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )  
  
Kept playing love like it was just a game  
  
Pretending to feel the same  
  
Then turn around and leave again  
  
)= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )  
  
"Why didn't you tell us earlier that your were leaving?" Harry asked Hermione as he talked to her alone as Ron was with Ginny. They were talking with given privacy in the second floor veranda. Hermione crossed her arms and leaned back to the wall.  
  
"Why did you two decided to dump Ginny and me so suddenly?" She retorted back, still very much angry to Harry as much as she does to Ron.  
  
"Hey, we were just being honest unlike the two of you."  
  
"We were going to say what we were going to say! Ugh! I hate this! We were here to have fun! But now we're all messed up and we're yelling at each other – no, I'm sorry – I'm yelling and I wanna go home." She ended miserably.  
  
Harry sighed. "I'm sorry too. Look, do you know why Ginny wants to end it up with me?"  
  
"I can't tell you that. You two should talk to each other about that. And do you know why Ron's decided to dump me?"  
  
"Honestly, I think the two of us have almost the same reasons."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't really know about Ron but – Hermione, I'm telling you this because you've been a very close friend of mine for a long time okay?"  
  
"Okay. I know that Harry. Thanks."  
  
"You're very welcome." Then he frowned as if trying hard to remember something. "When I was buying those bottles of wine - which you threw at Ron–"  
  
"–Which I still think he deserves."  
  
"Anyway, back to topic, I was buying drinks then suddenly this girl caught my attention and I really wanted to go to her, you know, and dance with her."  
  
Hermione frowned at him and he went on waving his hands around.  
  
"Well, it's not that I'm going after her now that I think Ginny and I are cooling it off first. But the point was how I could be attracted to that girl – just like that. I didn't even remember that I had a girlfriend." Hermione frowned at him further. "I'm sorry but I'm just being honest." Hermione, still frowning, looked away from him and up to the sky. Harry looked at her puzzled. "Well?"  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything?"  
  
"No, I told you I don't have anything to say to you and I don't want to, anyway, because I think you and Ginny should be talking to each other about that."  
  
"Well, Hermione I think I just told you earlier that I was telling this to you as a friend then I guess I might have expected that you'd say something as a friend to me too. I mean, weren't you the one who's always had something to say about this kind of things."  
  
"What kind of things? Ugh, Harry, has it ever occurred to you that I have also had the right to be unpredictable?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, okay, my turn. I was thinking about what could have made Ron realize that I wasn't pretty enough for him."  
  
"Aw, Hermione.", though he couldn't say any more. They looked at the sky for a while then he spoke again, "I guess that must be how Ginny's feeling too right now?" He looked at Hermione's side of the face.  
  
"No, she has Tony."  
  
"Who's Tony?"  
  
Hermione turned to him. "I told you I have the right to be unpredictable too." She turned to leave.  
  
"But you aren't being unpredictable and you know that." He walked after her. "You're being secretive!" Hermione turned to him laughing. "What?!"  
  
"You're yelling. And we're arguing again. I never thought arguing with guys, you in particular could be so therapeutic. I'm so tired with Ron about that." She left.  
  
Harry stood there frowning. "Therapeutic?" He walked after her.  
  
)= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )  
  
This love has taken its toll on me  
  
She said goodbye to many times before  
  
)= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )  
  
Simultaneously, Ron and Ginny were having a conversation to themselves by the stairs. "Do you think she's mad at me?"  
  
"Yes, you dope. Why did you decide to dump her? She was even getting pressured about going to college."  
  
"Aw, man. Bad-fucking-timing." He sat down on one step.  
  
"You bet." Ginny sat beside him. "And I just want to tell you for information because I know after we'd have this conversation you and Harry are going to have that guy talk thing; I've been going out with Anthony Goldstein and Harry could get mad at me all he want and I won't get mad at him whatever reason he has for dumping me because I know I've been neglecting him." She stopped.  
  
Ron gave her a look that said she was loosing a few strings. "Very...uh, well said. And hang on maybe I'd get lucky and remember all you said."  
  
"Anyway, back to what I asked, what made you decide to dump Hermione?" Ron looked at his sister uneasily. "If you can't remember all that I said well at least bear in mind that I'm your sister and I love you even of with how much of a dope you are."  
  
Ron grinned. "Thanks. Well, I don't think Hermione would still want me back. I've been a shit-hole really but a while back this...very unlikely girl to attract me did attract me to her. And it was just..." He shook his head as if in awe. He felt Ginny frowning at him. "No, don't tell that to Hermione, okay? I think she deserves something better than me; someone like Harry or someone who won't let her down."  
  
Ginny punched him hard on the shoulder.  
  
"Ow! I thought you like that Anthony Goldstein?"  
  
"Still!"  
  
"Still? What kind of argument is, still?"  
  
"An argument that works!" Ginny punched him again and stood up.  
  
"Ow! It was the punch that made it work."  
  
)= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )  
  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
  
But I have no choice  
  
Cause I won't say goodbye anymore  
  
)= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )  
  
Harry, Ginny and Ron waved as Hermione left that morning riding in a bus. When they stopped waving, they continued looking at how the bus got smaller and smaller. "Hey, you still mad at me?" Ginny said silently at Harry.  
  
"No."  
  
Ginny smiled and she began to walk away, contented.  
  
Harry turned to Ron who still was looking at the bus. "C'mon Ron, we'd still see her soon enough. We have that post-graduation party at Ritz right?"  
  
"It's not really that, man. I wish we couldn't have ended this way."  
  
"How do you know you two aren't going to get together again?"  
  
He shrugged. "I just do." He walked away and Harry followed him shortly after.  
  
Though Ron answered Harry's question the way he wanted it, Harry still couldn't get the question out of his mind in the following days.  
  
He couldn't believe how acute his disappointment was, as if he wanted to squeeze out the answer out of Ron and more on how he wanted to know the answer himself. So on the night the three of them were going to the hotel for the formal party, he could feel a tingling sensation in his fingertips that he found disturbing as he tied his bow.  
  
And when they got the spacious ballroom hall, Harry couldn't stop but look for Hermione in the crowd. Ginny and Ron's argument seemed distant to his ears. "Will you stop doing that?!" Ginny said exasperatingly as Ron kept on arranging her shawl so as not to show off much of her back.  
  
"Not when I see a prune looking at my sister." He eyed someone at her back.  
  
"Tony!" Before Ron could say anything she left him and Harry.  
  
"Jackass." Ron mumbled with a smile as he waved back to Tony who waved at him with Ginny grinning beside him. He turned to Harry. "I'm getting pissed off with that guy..." He shook his head then felt a tingling sensation. "Oh, it's getting literal. Look, I'm just gonna go and visit the loo okay? Nature calls." Harry nodded absently.  
  
Harry began to walk around the room. He can't believe how his heart was even beating faster than usual. He really needed to find out what's happening...  
  
Then he spotted her.  
  
She was sitting at a table. Her blue dress was made of with a sparkling and flowing material. It made him remember of that one she wore back in fourth year. He never really told her how much he thought she was beautiful that night. He felt himself smile as she looked his way, waving. He waved back and hurried toward her.  
  
Then he stopped. She wasn't waving at him after all. As he got closer, he saw Draco sit beside her, placing the bouquet of flowers he bought for her. He looked down on his hands as if expecting a bouquet of flowers that would surpass Draco's to appear in them. Harry sighed and turned around. If only the music wasn't so loud, he could have heard his heart breaking.  
  
)= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )  
  
Another short Author's Note:  
  
Well what do you think of that? A lot sissy? Just tell me okay? 


	3. She Ended Up With Him And Him With HerWe...

)= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )  
  
Author: Love Carnage  
  
Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with JKR.  
  
This damn thing doesn't need a fancy summary because it's too damn short. Here's a shot: it would be a H/G, Hr/R and D/Pansy wailing fic and see who'd end up with who next.  
  
Author's Note: This story involves foul words and sex so don't read it if you're honest enough to admit that you can't take it.  
  
The fic is backed-up by the song from Maroon 5. I find the song and the music video both intoxicating and I only wanted to transport that spankin' mood in a fic even of it's only short. Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review if you have an ass. Forgive me – not.  
  
By now, you might have your own hunchie bunny of who's going to end up with who but just go on and read and let's see if you're right.  
  
)= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )  
  
Working Title: This Love  
  
Chapter 3: She Ended Up With Him and Him With Her...Well Not Really  
  
)= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )  
  
I'll fix these broken things  
  
Repair your broken wings  
  
And make sure everything's alright  
  
)= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )  
  
"Well, well, well. We seem to find each other in comfort rooms a lot of time. I see you're no longer sloppy like you did before."  
  
Ron turned around and couldn't help but grin. Pansy, who was walking toward him, was wearing a sexy red dress with a dropping neckline. "I see you're no longer sloppy too. In a good mood?"  
  
They laughed. "Apparently, very much so now that you forgot to read the comfort room sign." She smiled at three girls who were looking at Ron as they got into the room.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" He quickly disappeared out of the door. But when he got into the men's comfort room his grin quickly returned that the other guy taking a piss on another urinal looked at him uneasily. Ron, who was very much in a very good mood, looked at him and smiled. "What? You want me to pull your dick off for you?" The guy quickly left him in peace.  
  
When Ron got out of the room, he was surprised to find Pansy waiting for him. He smiled.  
  
"Still care to take my offer?" She said.  
  
"What offer?" He said mischievously.  
  
"My offer of me buying you a drink."  
  
"Okay." And a few minutes later, they were talking to themselves in a private bar in an empty room. Pansy walked to a nearby table and looked down on a chess board.  
  
"You might want to look into that, Weasley because I could beat you in chess."  
  
Ron walked to her. "Oh, really?" He looked down on the unmoving pieces.  
  
"Yes." She flopped down on a chair. "If only Voldemort chose to kill Draco when he was a year old, I would have been the one to get through that giant chess board and save his ass back in first year." Ron looked at her, thrown back, and saw that she was grinning.  
  
"We'll see about that. But these Muggle chess board aren't moving. It's a damn bore." He frowned in disappointment.  
  
"Want to make the game exciting?" Pansy asked with a glint in her eyes. "Then we'll make it more exciting."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
She shrugged innocently. "We'll make it strip chess if you like." She grinned again.  
  
Ron couldn't help but grin, thinking that he could easily see her naked as she was wearing a dress. "Deal." So, why is it that an hour later, with only his pants, socks and underwear, he was grumbling as he took of his belt, and threw it aside with great annoyance? "There."  
  
"Uh, uh." She shook her head. "The pants and the belt goes as one."  
  
"What?! But–ugh." He grumbled and began to take his pants off. Pansy started laughing. "What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing – you know it was a fair game. I just like the way you sound so annoyed."  
  
Ron continued looking at her. "I should have known this was another Slytherin hates Gryffindor thing.  
  
"No, it was a 'you sound sexy' sort of thing, dope." Ron found that he didn't know what to say or couldn't even find something to say. "Now, take your pants off, lover boy."  
  
Ron grinned and off went his pants, and Pansy learned another information about Ron: he was that boxer kind of guy. "I'm still in the mood of beating you, you know, watch out."  
  
"Bring it on, babe." Something told him this was going to be very enjoyable.  
  
)= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )  
  
My pressure on your hips  
  
Sinking my fingertips  
  
Into every inch of you  
  
Cause I know that's what you want me to do  
  
)= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )  
  
Hermione and Draco broke apart from their very first – long – kiss. He could see the bad sign in her eyes and he acted as though he didn't see it. "Well, you gotta say, that wasn't bad for a first kiss."  
  
Hermione stood up from the couch they were sitting on. It was as if she hit herself face-flat on a wall; she didn't even know how she got herself alone with Draco in a room. "Draco, I'm sorry. I–"  
  
Draco stood up too and held her arms gently. "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't."  
  
"Can't what?"  
  
"I can't do this. You've been a really good companion, you know. It's just that...I just can't do this. This, you and me thing, you know." Draco smiled and surprised her.  
  
He let go of her. "Hermione, first thing, we're in the post-Graduation party we both worked hard for. Can't you see? We've graduated, Hermione. All that I have done to hurt you back in school; I could only wish you'd forgive me for–"  
  
"I've already forgiven you."  
  
"Then, please believe me that...I really like you, okay? You might not believe it but I've never felt like this before. I'm even calling you by your name." He laughed and Hermione laughed too. "I never knew it sounded so beautiful."  
  
"Thanks." Draco held her by the upper arms again. "But you have to understand, Draco. I just can't do this." She stepped away from him. "I'm sorry, I really am." She bent down her head and began to walk away.  
  
Draco looked after her with disbelief. Without thinking twice, he reached out and grabbed her. "Why?" Surprised, Hermione didn't answer immediately and he shook her. "Why?!"  
  
"I–"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I don't know, okay? But I'm sorry – I'm just not ready to get into a relationship!"  
  
Draco shook her again. "Tell me, Hermione. How could one kiss hurt?"  
  
"Stop it!" She tried to get out of his grip. "Let go, you're hurting me!"  
  
But instead Draco pushed her down the couch. "You're not listening! I said I want you and you're not listening!" Hermione protested but Draco kissed her roughly on the lips. "How could kissing hurt?"  
  
Hermione couldn't help her eyes from watering. His weight was bearing down on her, making it difficult for her to breathe. With all her strength, she pushed him away. "Get away from me!" She backed away to the door. "Stay the hell away from me!"  
  
Draco looked at her with horror. "Hermione, I – I'm really sorry." He stepped toward her. "I–"  
  
"I'm sorry too Draco but don't you ever come near me again." She ran out of the room, can't help the tears from coming.  
  
Draco, his mouth half-open, slumped back on the couch. "Damn it!" He threw a glass against the wall. He couldn't believe how he had liked someone and how he had been turned down as fast and now he had to pay for it.  
  
)= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )  
  
This love has taken its toll on me  
  
She said goodbye Too many times before  
  
And her heart is breaking on front of me  
  
But I have no choice Cause I won't say goodbye anymore  
  
)= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )  
  
"You, okay?" Harry asked, meeting Ginny's eyes after he saved her from a pervert drunk.  
  
Ginny looked up smiling up at him. "I am now. You seem to save me a lot of times." She said and Harry wasn't able to say something as her boyfriend came.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Anthony came breathless.  
  
"Yeah, look after her, man." Harry said.  
  
"I'm sorry. I will." He apologized.  
  
"Okay, see you two around." He smiled at Ginny who was smiling at him. "Go enjoy the night." He nodded and walked away.  
  
Harry turned back after a few moments and saw that Ginny was still smiling at him. He waved his hand with a thoughtful face and then he decided to leave the ballroom hall. For a few minutes, he walked by himself and met familiar faces with their own familiar faces. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the party. Then he remembered Hermione.  
  
Just as he was wondering what was happening to her now, since he saw her leave the ballroom earlier with Draco, he bumped on her around a corner. "Hermione?"  
  
She was crying. She looked up at him. "Harry."  
  
"What happened?" He touched her shoulder and found that she was cold. He took his suit off and placed it around her. "Tell me, what did Malfoy do to you?"  
  
Hermione wiped away her tears. "Nothing, let's get somewhere else alone, okay?"  
  
Harry frowned, handing her his handkerchief. "Here. C'mon. I have an idea." He led her to the elevator.  
  
A few moments later, still in the elevator, Hermione looked up at Harry. "Thanks, Harry." She had stopped crying but she still had hiccups.  
  
Harry smiled down at her. "You're very welcome, Hermione." The elevator opened and Harry led her out. "C'mon." He held her hand and they entered a staircase and up at a door. They were at the rooftop.  
  
"Wow." Hermione said a little thickly as she looked up at the sky and all the time Harry was just looking at her contentedly. "This is so...beautiful."  
  
"And so are you."  
  
Hermione looked at him awkwardly. "Harry, I–"  
  
"No, no, I'm sorry. I just blurted it out." He said shaking his head and Hermione laughed. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." She giggled and Harry frowned. "Are you sure you didn't swallow some kind of super hair gel when you were a kid? Your hair doesn't move, even when of you shake you head." She laughed and Harry laughed too.  
  
"I think there was one time that I did." He nodded conversationally. "Dudley forced some into me and if it wasn't for magic in my blood, I wouldn't have revived when they did the CPR on me." Harry looked at her seriously and she didn't say anything. Then he grinned.  
  
Hermione punched him on the shoulder. "That wasn't funny." Harry just laughed and she did too. After a while she said, "Thanks again Harry. Have I told you that if I'm with you, I really feel this...I feel so secure." She nodded.  
  
"No you haven't told me that." A few moments of silence again and Harry felt at peak of saying to her how he felt when he saw her went away; when he had never wanted to see her as much before than he did earlier tonight; and how he felt when he saw her talk to Draco.  
  
He instead asked, "So, how did that college thing go?"  
  
"Well, I did go there and the dorms rocked. Girls could go up to the boys but when I learned my roommate's changes men like clothes, I said, 'Hell, I'm not going to stand to that!'" She laughed and Harry laughed to.  
  
Harry sighed. "You're lying."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I know you, Hermione." He smiled and Hermione smiled back.  
  
"I know. I would always like how there wouldn't be anybody else in the world who knew and would ever know me like you do." She smiled up at the stars though this made Harry smile to himself. "Honestly? I thought by going to college; it would give me some meaning, you know. After the war, that was what I have ever wanted to have because I thought I have lost everything. I left, thinking that I was searching for something. But then I realized that I've left it all along." She looked at Harry.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
Hermione snorted. "Hmm, it's more like, who was it." She didn't say anything then she spoke, "Where have you been a while ago? I've been looking for you."  
  
"I was – uh–" Then he stopped. "Hermione, where is this conversation going to?"  
  
"It was you, Harry." She looked at him then she looked up at the stars again.  
  
Harry sighed and they both looked at the sky. "I had been spending the night thinking about a person that I've detested when the party began and how her hair falls about her face. My problem was I was in love with a person I shouldn't be in love with because I thought she was in love with another person. But that was then." He said looking at her and Hermione looked at him with a blank face. "I'm not very good at this, am I?" He sighed again. "You know, I really want to kiss you. Just for you to know, Hermione."  
  
"Then kiss me, you idiot." Hermione placed a hand behind his neck and pulled him down to her. The kiss sent shivers to her spine and her touch made the hair on his neck stand but that quickly faded as he was placing his arms around as if afraid to let her go. He never knew that this was all he had wanted to happen all these time.  
  
Hermione placed both her hands up to his neck and he gathered her to him. As their faces moved, the way their noses touched their faces and as how Harry breathes the scent of her: unarranged memories flashed by his head. It was beautifully strange as they were all of her. Harry felt as though someone had placed the Occlumency spell on him again and it was as if he didn't know how to throw off the spell again, that he was again under the spell and the memories brought a choking feeling to his throat.  
  
The times when they met for the first time on the train; the feeling he felt when he saw her lying on the bed petrified; the time when Harry and Ron got into a fight and how Hermione helped him through the tasks; how he felt when Ron told him that he and Hermione have been going out with each other all the time back; and how Hermione was the first one to know that he decided to ask Ginny out, all breezed through him now. Then he realized that he had never felt so happy.  
  
When they broke their kiss, they were both closing their eyes and holding each other as if savoring this moment. Then Hermione stepped away from him, taking off his suit around her. She was smiling. "C'mon. Put it on. We need to get downstairs and formally close the party."  
  
Harry, who thought she was having second thoughts, now smiled and took the suit from her. They held hand and together they left for downstairs.  
  
)= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )  
  
This love has taken its toll on me  
  
She said goodbye too many time before  
  
And my heart is breaking in front of me  
  
But I have no choice Cause I won't say goodbye anymore  
  
)= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? I haven't seen her." She said louder this time to Draco as she was loosing her patience with him.  
  
"What do you mean you haven't seen her?" His voice getting louder, himself. "I've looked everywhere and the record says she hasn't left the hotel."  
  
"Look, here Malfoy if Ginny says she hasn't seen Hermione then she hasn't, okay?" Anthony said, putting up a finger.  
  
"Then what if I say the last thing that would come out of your filthy sewer is your liver? I would rip your balls off so you wouldn't contaminate the rest of the world you screwed-up broomstick rapist!" People started to look at them.  
  
Ginny went forward to Draco as Anthony looked as though he was going to faint. "Hermione was wrong all along about you Malfoy." She hissed and it flushed out the menacing look off his face.  
  
"Uh, if it would be any consolation." Anthony said in a small voice. "Hermione's here." He nodded at Harry and Hermione's direction. They have just entered the ballroom hall.  
  
Draco quickly left and Ginny frowned. "Hey, I'm just gonna go and see what's happening okay?" Anthony nodded approvingly; obviously he didn't want anything to do with Draco. Ginny sighed and left.  
  
Ginny walked across the ballroom, containing herself as Draco looked to have making himself trouble ahead. The people were already staring and what she heard next only made her come closer to the scene as if proving to herself that she was hearing things wrongly.  
  
"Piss, off, Malfoy. We love each other and there's nothing you can do about it." Harry was saying, the tone of anger clear in his voice as he placed Hermione behind him away from Draco who keep on advancing.  
  
"Harry–" Hermione tried to say.  
  
"Tell me, that isn't true, Hermione." Draco said, his voice defying what he was feeling inside. Ginny stood motionless there looking at how Harry was holding Hermione then at Hermione. But her mind was blocking the fact that it could be true.  
  
"Yes, Draco. I'm sorry." She said in a small voice that it almost couldn't be heard.  
  
"Ha." Draco said as if it was something funny yet he himself couldn't believe it. Then suddenly he grabbed Hermione away from Harry. "Why, Hermione?! Why do you say sorry all the time when you aren't?!"  
  
"Stay the hell away from her!" Harry punched him on the face that sent him to the floor.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione tried to go between them but he only placed her aside as Draco began to stand back up.  
  
"Harry, what is going on here?!" Ginny spoke at last.  
  
"Not now, Ginny!" Harry managed to say as Draco began to lung at him and the crowd parted, afraid to get in their way.  
  
Ginny began to step back slowly. She didn't notice her eyes water. She could see how Harry and Draco was trying to kill off each other, how Hermione was trying to stop them and even called at her but she couldn't remember what she was saying to her so she backed out again. When she was about to turn around she could see guys coming around to stop Harry and Draco from finalizing their death warrants though Ginny couldn't seem to get it all into her head.  
  
She turned around and left for the door. And when she got out of the door, all seemed strongly as obvious things are to her as things were not back there. Obvious was how much she was hurt to finally realize what Harry meant for her, how things had changed so quickly and how she regretted it now.  
  
And now that she knew that, she couldn't help the tears from coming. She could remember how several people asked if she was fine and how she had shouted at the last one who did. She hurried out of the rolling doors as all she knew at the moment was how leaving could make her feel okay and maybe forget on how much she had given up.  
  
She stepped on the curb and called for taxi.  
  
)= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )= 0 )  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Ha! So tell me if your guesses were right! I feel so evil right now and tell me if I should because...HAR, HAR, HAR! And I like it.  
  
I know that wasn't a very good ending but I think that's what the song is all about, right? I'm guessing that you might be disappointed and I don't really wanna know if I want to change that. So, in merriment, I hope you did enjoy this damn short fic and I hope you'd review – bad, good, (if) foul, or immaculate.  
  
Thanks anyway for even reading this so goodbye! Ta ta! 


End file.
